kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuuya Kano
|Hair color = Blonde |Eye color = Yellow |Gender = Male |Height = 165cm (5'5") |Weight = 50kg (110 lbs) |Blood type = B |Age = 16 |Birthday = May 10th |Occupation = 3rd Member of the Mekakushi Dan |Ability = Deceiving Eyes |Species = Human |Status = Alive |Manga = 02. Artificial Enemy |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- |kanji name = 鹿野 修哉 |romaji name = Kano Shuuya |Japanese = N/A}} Kano Shuuya (鹿野 修哉) is the third member of the Mekakushi Dan. One of the founding members, he came up with the name on his own initiative as stated by Kido. Appearance As described by Shintaro, Kano is a young boy with short, blond hair and yellow "cat-like" eyes. He sports a black, zipless hoodie, lined with white. Three white dots running vertically down both sides of his hood, mirrored with black on the inside. Underneath it, he wears a light-brown tunic, sleeves falling right above his elbows, tucked into a pair of blue pants — a black belt with a silver buckle looped through them. On his feet, he dons his characteristic black, buckled boots which reach up to the middle of his shins. Personality A young man who belongs to Mekakushi Dan. Has an unfocused, aloof personality and always has a smile on his face. Because he teases Mary and Momo a lot, he’s often considered to be a flirt, but when it counts, he’s worth relying on. Kano Profile Not wanting to be hated by everyone, he adjusts to each situation with a smile, taking on the opposite manner as to what he is feeling, calmly speaking without even a thought. Using lies, fabrications, and deception, he continues to conceal his true heart. Yobanashi Deceive - Jin’s Commentary History In his childhood, he spent his time in an apartment together with his mother without going to kindergarten. He habitually took violence from his emotionally unstable mother, and the people around him gossiped that “he was being abused”. However, he thought, “It’s my fault because I angered my mother,” so he ended up thinking that he wanted to erase the cause of the others’ criticism of his mother, the “injuries on his own body”. One day, burglars forced their way into his home with the intent of getting money, and Kano’s mother who was protecting him was stabbed by the knife the burglars had and died. Kano, who had become enraged, was similarly stabbed to death. At that time, he came into contact with the Kagerou Daze. He was possessed by the snake of “deceiving the eyes”, acquiring the ability to have others make misconceptions of his appearance and his influence on those around him. Mekakucity Records Booklet He was brought to an orphanage where he met Kido and Seto, the trio later being adopted by Kenjirou and Ayaka Tateyama. After Ayaka and Ayano's subsequent deaths, the trio moved into their own apartment — number 107 — which now serves as their main base of operations. Eye Ability *'Illusion:' Possesses the power to “deceive one’s eyes,” and can change what people around him see and show them something different. He was possessed by the snake of “deceiving the eyes”, acquiring the ability to have others make misconceptions of his appearance and his influence on those around him. Relationships Kido Tsubomi Kano tends to tease Kido a lot and gets hit or kicked by her as a result most of the time, since she doesn't show any tolerance for it. Even though he gets called an "idiot" or "bastard" by her a lot, they seem to be very close childhood friends, seeing as they grew up in the orphanage together. Kano describes her past self as "cute". When he was introducing the Mekakushi Dan, he called Kido in the manga, "the one with the death glare", he sometimes refers to her as "danchou" or "leader". Seto Kousuke Seto is a childhood friend of Kano's who, along with Kido, grew up in the orphanage as him. When he was introducing Seto to Shintaro, he calls him a "giant frog". Mary Kozakura Kano is always teasing Mary whenever he gets a chance to. In the manga, Kano teases Mary with a job offer only to get frozen by her for a short period of time. Takane Enomoto Kano went to Takane's culture festival with Kido. They met Takane at her booth after Kido challenged her at Headphone Actor, a game of their own creation. Ayano Tateyama Ayano was told by her mother to be a "big sister" for Kido, Kano, and Seto. She was the one taking care of them in the orphanage. Ayano followed her wish and started to become friends with the three of them, what turned out to be difficult, as they thought of themselves as "monsters", due to their eye abilities. Eventually, Ayano came up with the plan to create a secret brigade of heroes and gave them their hoodies as a present. Kenjirou Tateyama The adoptive father of Kano, Kido and Seto. Ayaka Tateyama The adoptive mother of Kano , Kido and Seto. He was seen crying at her funeral along with the rest of his adoptive siblings. In the third novel, he was seen paying respect at her grave during the Obon Festival. Shintaro Kisaragi Kano played a key role in the success of Shintaro's plan to free the hostages at the department store, providing him with the opportunity to have Ene open the doors. He appears to know Shintaro more than he lets on, noticing that he had been showing some "interesting 'eyes'" for awhile, later stating that he was a "pretty interesting guy". Kano refers to him as "Shintaro-kun" and likes to tease him every now and then. Songs Main: *Children Record *Yobanashi Deceive *Summertime Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha's State of the World *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage he is referred to by his last name rather than his first name. *His favorite prefecture is the Saga Prefecture. *Jin stated that Kano actually, although Kido is number one of the Mekakushi Dan, plays the role of a leader in the story. *His hoodie was a gift from Ayano when they were younger.Ayano no Koufuku Riron Quotes *''"Uwaaa! Mary, those clothes are really cute! Since you look like a seal…" - (Children Record Booklet)'' *''"Ah, my most ugly heart. I hate, hate, hate it, so I can’t help but sneer all the time." - (Limited edition version of Mekakucity Records)'' *''"Ah, I’m so dirty. I can’t tell anyone about my real feelings." - (Limited edition version of Mekakucity Records)'' References Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan